Proteger
by Twinaticaas
Summary: Stephanie es una humana común y corriente, con una desastrosa vida, marcada por la muerte y le desaparición de su hermano, una nuche cambio todo… ¿para bien o para mal?  By : Catty black
1. prologo

Prologo

3º persona

**Stephanie es una humana común y corriente, con una desastrosa vida, marcada por la muerte y le desaparición de su hermano, una nuche cambio todo… ¿para bien o para mal?**


	2. Capitulo 1

1 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**La noche esta estrellada, todas brillan de manera especial, la luna esta llena, según yo, significa que seria una perfecta noche y en efecto, lo seria. Evelyn, mi mejor amiga me invito a una pub, a pasar un rato y aprovechar de conversar, recrear la vista también era bueno. Me coloque un vestido celeste, que combinaba con mis latentes ojos azules. Mi chaqueta era muy necesaria, en Forks, las noches son muy frías, incluso las temperaturas son más bajas que en el día, excepto en los días soleados.**

**Salí de mi casa, subí rápidamente al auto de mi padre, que, por esta noche se lo había sacado, tener 15 años y no tener un auto, últimamente es un crimen. Llegue al pub, encontré un jeep gigantesco, negro, ¿de quien podía ser? Estacione al lado de ese ostentoso auto y baje. Evelyn me esperaba en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunte**

**Vi un hombre tan, pero tan guapo que realmente caí a sus pies- dijo emocionada**

**¿dueño del jeep?- pregunte **

**Si, pero tan hermoso, si, esa era la palabra, hermoso…**

**Entremos mejor- dije evitando escuchar los comentarios de mi amiga.**

**Si, te lo quiero mostrar.**

**Entramos entre risas, Evelyn no para de decirme lo guapo que era, yo pensé que era un hombre común y corriente, que ella exageraba, como lo hacia siempre, pero me equivocaba, ese tipo era muy guapo, cabello negro y corto, unos ojos dorados que brillaban "lentes de contacto"- pensé. Un cuerpo gigante, y alto, muy alto. Estaba en una mesa, apartado de todos ahí, concentrado en sus pensamientos, bebía muy rápidamente los vasos de licor que se servía, estaba triste, tenia cara de preocupado, me produjo tristeza, decidí acercarme a el, junto a mi amiga, que estaba encantada.**

**Disculpa- dije nerviosa**

**El levanto la vista y clavo sus hermosos ojos brillantes sobre los míos, quede impresionada por la intensidad de esa mirada, me ruborice completamente, igual que Evelyn, que sonreía feliz. **

**¿Si?- pregunto con una voz que trato de parecer serena y tranquila, sin preocupación alguna, pero no le resultaba bien.**

**Te queríamos preguntar…- comencé a decir**

**Si podemos sentarnos aquí, la verdad es que no quedan mesas y no quiero irme de aquí.**

**Bueno…- dijo buscando las palabras concretas para no sonar grosero**

**Vamos- dije enojada al ver que no tenia la caras para decirnos que no- veo que el esta ocupado**

**No- repuso aquel hombre colocándose de pie- solo que no creo que les acomode sentarse conmigo**

**¿Por qué? ¿acaso muerdes o algo por el estilo?**

**Bueno…- dijo nervioso- siéntense, yo me bebo esto y las dejos solas**

**No- dijo Evelyn- no te molestes**

**Corrí la silla y me senté en ella, la gire un poco para poder conversar de una forma más amena con my amiga. Aquel hombre me miro al ver que hacia, iba a comentar algo, pero se arrepintió y se concentro en el vaso. Evelyn se sentó feliz y conversaba muy contenta conmigo, incluso ignoraba a aquel tipo, que paraca realmente extraño. Voltee y el me miraba justo en ese momento, luego negó con la cabeza y se concentro en el vaso.**

**Voy a pedir algo- dijo mi amiga colocándose de pie- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto**

**Lo de siempre…**

**Oye- dijo llamando a nuestro compañero de mesa- ¿quieres algo?**

**No, gracias, con esta botella estoy de maravilla- dijo deprimido**

**Bueno, entonces voy y vuelvo.**

**Giro en sus pies y salió corriendo por el pasillo, gire la silla, comencé a jugar con mis manos, esperando que Evelyn llegara, no quería entablar ningún tipo de conversación con ese hombre, que parecía muy triste y preocupado.**

**Soy Emmett Cullen- dijo de repente en hombre de ojos dorados**

**Stephanie- dije- pero me dicen Fanny **

**Bonito nombre y apodo también- comento**

**¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunte**

**Claro, pero dependiendo te la responderé**

**¿porque estas tan triste?**

**Esa no te la puedo responder- dijo serio y con evidente dolor en sus palabras**

**Bueno- me resigne**

**¿Cómo sabes que estoy triste? **

**Se nota en tus ojos- comente**

**Mmm, eres muy observadora**

**Si, los ojos de los hombres, mejor dicho de las personas, son mi mayor debilidad, y realmente es lo primero que les miro.**

**Ah- rio sin gracia- te diré que tus ojos son muy lindo también**

**Gracias- dije avergonzada.**

**Traje lo que me pediste- dijo Evelyn apareciendo dejando los vasos en la mesa**

**Emmett Cullen- se volvió a presentar**

**Evelyn- dijo ella- ¿eres de aquí?**

**No, llegue hoy, con mi familia**

**Es muy bonito este lugar…**

**¿iras al instituto?- pregunte**

**Si, eso creo, aunque en estos días no ando de ánimos**

**¿Porque?- quiso saber Evelyn **

**Problemas personales- dije**

**Bueno, en ese caso no me meto**

**¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto Emmett**

**14- dijo Evelyn**

**15- respondí**

**¿beben alcohol? – pregunto extrañado**

**Si-dije- incluso manejamos.**

**Wow, creo que llegue a una cuidad muy avanzada.**

**La mayoría de los jóvenes a esta edad hacen esto, incluso cosas peores.- dijo Evelyn- y tu ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**20- respondió inseguro**

**Demuestras mas edad- dije- ¿vas gimnasio? **

**No, pero en mi vida hay mucho ejercicio- comento entre risas.**

**Ya lo creo- murmure**

**¿Por qué?**

**Te ves musculoso- dijo Evelyn**

**Lo estoy**

**Se nota- dije**

**¿a que vinieron?- pregunto Emmett**

**Solo a pasar el rato, aprovechando las últimas semanas de vacaciones… ingresamos a un nuevo año.- dije contenta**

**¿tienes novia?- pregunto Evelyn sin rodeos, le pegue con el pie por debajo de la mesa.**

**Tranquila chicas- dijo Emmett riendo- no peleen y si, tengo novia, Rosalie, la amo con todo el corazón, ella es mi problema, me tiene muy preocupado**

**¿Por qué?**

**Ese es otro problema, que ustedes, no entenderán**

**¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Evelyn**

**No puede tener hijos, se fue de la casa y no la puedo encontrar, incluso pienso que nunca volverá**

**lo lamento- dije colocando mi mano sobre la de el.**

**Estaba fría, muy fría, como el hielo o el mármol. Retiro la mano de inmediato y la metió debajo de la mesa, se pudo nervioso, lo horrorizo mi atrevimiento. **

**Emmett era muy guapo, ¿tendré alguna oportunidad con el, esta noche?**


	3. Capitulo 2

2 capitulo

Emmett pov

**Creo que es tarde- dijo Evelyn- nos deberíamos ir**

**No- dije de inmediato**

**Las dos me miraron impresionados y sonrieron amablemente, ¿me tenían lastima?, preferí no pensar en eso, si no que prefería deliberar solo que ellas me habían apreciado mucho y que me trataban como un amigo mas, sin importar la edad.**

**Quédense un momento mas- pedí**

**Yo no puedo- dijo Evelyn- mis padres me regañaran**

**Yo podría…- dijo Stephanie**

**Quédate- pedí rogando.**

**Stephanie me la imaginaba como una hija, era tierna y preocupada por los demás, no necesitaba nada, pero en cambio pedía todo, en este corto tiempo se había ganado mi corazón, solo como una hija.**

**Ok- dijo Stephanie**

**Bueno, adiós- dijo Evelyn- espero verte luego- me dijo- tu y yo nos vemos mañana- le dijo a su amiga**

**Si- dijo**

**Evelyn se giro y se fue, Stephanie se sentó en el puesto donde había estado su amiga, así podía mirarme de frente.**

**¿Estas mejor?- pregunto**

**Si- dije feliz**

**Que bien Emmett. Yo no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, solo lo hago porque mi padre se fue de vacaciones y yo estoy sola en mi casa, nada más.**

**Gracias por quedarte conmigo- dije sinceramente **

**Eres mi amigo ¿o no?**

**Claro que si- dije contento.**

**¿Rosalie como es? – pregunto con curiosidad**

**Hermosa, perfecta- no exageraba, era la verdad, ser vampira la favorecía mucho- es la luz de mis ojos, pero el problema de no poder tener hijos, la tiene destrozada y nuevamente escapo.**

**¿Ya lo había echo antes?- inquirió**

**Si, muchas veces, pero nunca se había demorado tanto en regresar, me preocupa**

**Tranquilo Em, si ella te ama, volverá**

**Lo se- dije- ¿Cómo es tu familia?- pregunte para cambiar el tema, me colocaba realmente triste hablar de Rosalie, ahora que no estaba**

**Tengo solo a mi padre, mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo cumplí los 6. Tengo un hermano, Matt, que no veo hace muchos años, un día, en un viaje a Alaska nunca mas volvió, aunque llamo un día, sentí que no era el mismo, su voz sonaba igual, como si los años no habían pasado por el.**

**Que triste.**

**Hice memoria, ese nombre me recordaba a alguien, era a un vampiro del aquelarre Rumano, compañero de Stefan y Vladimir, ambos solitarios, que, hace unos años habían ingresado a su pequeño mundo a un chico llamado Matt, ¿será el? Quise pedirle a Stephanie que me relatara como era su hermano, a lo mejor era el, que pequeño seria el mundo en ese caso.**

**Lo prefiero de esta modo, me da miedo saber como seria mi hermano ahora, incluso, cuando me llamo me asusto un poco.**

**¿sabes donde esta o si esta solo?**

**No se su paradero, pero lo que si se es que tiene un amigo, uno se llamaba… Stefan y al otro no lo recuerdo.**

**Era el, estaba seguro, Matt era un chico muy simpático, lo había dejado claro el día que nos visito en el momento que vivíamos en Atlanta, de cabello negro, un poco largo, atado en la espalda, vestía con ropas oscuras y siempre sonreía, parecía que se adaptaría rápidamente a los rumanos. **

**Ah- dije tratando de sonar normal, sin asombro alguno.**

**Pero estoy segura de que alguien le hizo algo.**

**¿no lo buscaste?**

**No, padre me dijo que debía dejarlo y que estaba grande para que viviera su vida, aunque igual esta triste.**

**Debe ser feliz- dije seguro, porque en realidad lo era.**

**Eso espero. ¿y como es tu familia?**

**Grande. Tengo mis padres adoptivos, Carlisle y Esme, mis hermanos son Edward y Alice- tome un respiro- Bella, Jasper son mis cuñados y Rosalie mi esposa…. **

**¿eres casado?- pregunto horrorizada**

**Si, me case hace…-pensé un numero que concordara con mi edad y una edad legal para contraer matrimonio- 1 años y 3 meses- dije**

**¿la amas mucho?**

**Mas que a mi vida…**

**Con razón te casaste tan deprisa.**

**Si- repuse**

**Emmett, esta conversación a sido muy entretenida, pero debo irme, estoy un poco cansada**

**¿Te voy a dejar?**

**No, tengo mi auto propio- dije**

**Eso no importa. Eres muy joven, te puede pasar algo. Bebiste mucho…**

**No mas que tu- aseguro**

**Estoy bien como para manejar, no permitiría que a ti te pasara algo- comente con voz paternal, me salía de corazón**

**En ese caso, vamos, pero en mi auto.- aclaro**

**Claro- dije sonriente.**

**Salimos del pub, Stephanie no estaba nerviosa, mucho menos asustada, aunque debería, yo era un vampiro, que andaba en busca de sangre y ella era solo una humana, con sangre corriendo por sus venas, con unos celestiales ojos azules, que me miraban con ternura… o ¿lastima?**

**De cualquier manera ella mantendría contacto conmigo y eso seria agradable para mí, ahora no estaba seguro de estar lejos de ella. Me parecía tan desprotegida, aunque tenía un padre, que, obviamente no la trataba de proteger, ya que la dejo sola a sus 15 años en una casa, con un auto y sin licencia de conducir, ya que no tenía edad. Su hermano era un vampiro, unido a un aquelarre de rumanos, que aunque debe acordarse de ella, no puede acercarse. La madre es otro tema, Stephanie debe tener el recuerdo de su madre pero no puede tenerla cerca, ese era el mayor sufrimiento para una jovencita, no verla crecer, no poder contarle sus secretos, ni tampoco poder pedir consejos a su madre para los posibles cambios en su cuerpo o simplemente consejos para curar el corazón…**

**Rosalie siempre ha añorado un hijo, desde su tan desgraciada juventud, hasta estos días. Su cuerpo no esta preparado para engendrar un bebe, dada su condición de vampira. La única posibilidad de tener en sus brazos a un niño es cuando estaba embarazada Edward, Rose la protegió y la ayudo, se preocupo de ella y del bebe, esos días fueron los mas felices de su existencia. Daria todo lo que fuera para mi Rose fuera feliz, pero por siempre, pero no podía, ella jamás tendría un hijo. En Stephanie encontré la oportunidad mas cercana, era idéntica a mi Rose (en aspectos privados y sentimentales) ella era perfecta para hacer papel de hija, eso dejaría contenta a mi esposa.**

**Subí al auto, lentamente, ella se metió en un segundo, luego puse la llave y eche a andar el motor. Stephanie me guio hasta que llegamos a una casa de color crema, parecía de una persona muy elegante ya que se podía notar que estaba llena de comodidades, ¿Quién seria el padre de Stephanie?, me atreví a preguntar.**

**Jackson Scott- dijo con desdén**

**Ah, ¿trabaja en algo importante?- pregunte**

**Si, es abogado, además mi abuelo, al morir le dejo esta casa y mucho, pero mucho dinero**

**¿Mmm, te gusta eso? **

**¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?, eso es todo lo que una adolecente querría, no puedo pedir mas de mi suerte.**

**Tienes razón- dije tratando de olvidar la muerte de su madre, para no recordárselo. **

**¿vas a entrar?- pregunto**

**No, creo que ahora debo irme a mi casa- dije abriendo la puerta del auto.**

**No, vamos, quédate unos minutos mas- rogo suplicante**

**¿Qué buscaba en mí?**


	4. Capitulo 3

3 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**Bueno, me quedo un rato mas-dijo sonriente.**

**Bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio a la casa. Emmett era el hombre mas guapo y atento que podía existir, sentía que me quería y me protegía en todo sentido. Me gustaba mucho y creo que yo a el, por eso el decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa e incluso acepto quedarse conmigo un rato, para conversar creyó el, pero en realidad el solo había caído en mi trampa, esta noche dejaría de ser una niña, pasaría a ser una mujer, con un hombre mayor y seria la envidia de mis amigas. No me importaba lo que pensaría mi padre cuando se enterara, pero nunca lo sabría, ya que no se preocupa por mí y le daba lo mismo lo que yo hiciera con mi vida. **

**Me apoye de espaldas en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Emmett, que estaba extrañado ante mi posición.**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunto**

**Nada, solo quiero que hagas una cosa.**

**¿Qué?**

**Besarme**

**No deje que me respondiera, y lo bese, coloque mis cálidos labios sobre su congelada boca, que no respondía antes mis besos, se oponía rotundamente a besarme, pero debía haber una forma de que se dejara querer conmigo. Metí mi mano por su polera y el coloco la suya sobre la mía y la saco tiernamente, para que no parecer descortés. Ignore aquello y volví a meter mi mano en su polera, rogando que no me la sacara, por fortuna no lo hizo, en cambio me tomo por la cintura y entramos a la casa. Me respondió el beso y venia cargado de pasión y ternura, al parecer le gustaba y también me respetaba.**

**Desperté con el sol entrando por la ventana, que de casualidad estaba abierta. No quise moverme, deseaba tener en mi memoria la fantástica noche que había tenido junto a Emmett, me había echo de el y nadie me podría quitar esa felicidad. Levante una mano y sentí un pequeño tiro en esta, estaba agarrotado y dolió un poco. Palmee la cama y no había nadie, Emmett no estaba, se había ido de mi lado, desaparecido sin dar ninguna explicación, algo me había echo pensar que el era especial, pero era uno me del montón, me había usado y luego se escapo, como un miserable. Me senté en la cama y sentí como mi cuerpo se estiraba y ante tal dolor lance un grito, nadie apareció, el se había marchado. Tire la sabana hacia los pies y me vi desnuda, cientos de manchas purpuras sobre mi cuerpo ¿Qué era esto? Estire los pies y pude ver una marcas de dedos en mi entrepiernas, ¿Qué había echo este tipo en mi cuerpo? Me trate de levantar sin dar un grito, pero no me resulto, grite fuertemente y camine lentamente al baño. Me metí a la tina y me recosté ahí, espere que el tiempo pasara, no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, porque estaba de esa menara, ¿Qué me habían echo?**

**Llore sin parar, necesitaba desahogarme, nada había resultado esperaba. El se había marchado, además estaba un poco herida, aunque es desaparecía en unos días. Yo esperaba que mi primera vez seria bonita, perfecto, llena de amor, pero por culpa de mi impaciencia me metí con el primer hombre guapo que había encontrado. Maldito Emmett Cullen.**

**Salí del baño y encontré todo destrozado en mi habitación, el cabecero de la cama estaba hecho astilla, vidrios repartidos por todos lados y que hablar de las plumas, estaban por todo el suelo, sin dejar un espacio limpio. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No le encontré una explicación lógica y parece que tampoco la encontraría, ¿Qué había echo con Emmett para dejar tales destrozos? Sacudí la cabeza y abrí mi closet, esperando que estuviera ordenado. Lo estaba. Saque unos jeans y una polera escotada, me la coloque rápidamente y me fije que se notaban los moretones ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí? Saque una chaqueta y me la coloque, ahora si se cubría todo. Me maquille, aunque mi cara estaba perfectamente, sin daño físico pero si mental, el asombro era gigante. **

**Baje las escaleras en silencio, como estaba mi casa. No había nadie, mi padre estaba en negocios de trabajo en Paris y no volvería hasta dentro de 3 meses, eso no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo, desde que murió mi madre la relación se enfrió y nunca volvió a ser la misma. Matt desapareció hace años, lo busque, pero nunca lo encontré, me rendí y preferí sufrir en silencio su partida. En el había encontrado a mi único apoyo, ya que con mi padre no se podía confiar.**

**Fui a la cocina y me prepare un desayuno rápido, un café y tostadas con huevo. Desayune viendo un poco de televisión y luego subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a ordenar. Así lo hice, saque la cama de mi habitación y la cambie por otra que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes. No costo el cambio, pero si me agote un poco. Aspire las plumas y barrí los vidrios que descubrí que eran de un cuadro. Deje todo tal como había estado la mañana anterior, la alfombra del color crema y la cama blanca y estirada. **

**Sonó mi celular, que estaba en mi bolsillo, lo saque rápidamente y note de quien era, Evelyn.**

**Hola- conteste**

**¿Qué tal te la pasaste anoche? – pregunto**

**Genial- dije sinceramente**

**¿Qué hicieron?-**

**Solo conversamos, luego- pensé un momento, ¿era apropiado decirla la verdad a Evelyn?- me vine a casa, el quedo en el pub y… eso- mentí **

**¿nada mas?- pregunto decepcionada**

**Nada más- asegure.**

**Que aburrido- protesto**

**Para que te fuiste- comente**

**Era tarde.**

**¿tarde?- pregunte extrañada- tus padres no están por todo este fin de semana, tu tía, de la cual estas a cargo, le diste pastillas para dormir, ¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**Note que te gustaba- aclaro**

**Me gustaba, ahora estoy seguro que es un hombre igual que los demás…**

**No lo creo, se veía mucho mejor… ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- pregunto**

**Ven tu a la mía, por favor- pedí- tengo pizza y una buena película.**

**Ok, voy, has algo para almorzar, mi tía hará una cosa rara, que solo a ella le gusta**

**Ven, voy a tener pastas**

**¿la gente es lo único que sabe hacer?**

**En mi caso si**

**Mejor yo cocino**

**Si eso quieres…**

**Tengo mejores planes- dijo contenta**

**¿Cuáles?**

**Después de almorzar necesito ir a comprar algo al centro comercial, ¿vamos?**

**Ok- dije, también necesitaba comprar algo**

**Pero lo del almuerzo aun v- aseguro**

**Claro, ven**

**Adiós- dijo y corto.**

**Me dirigí al living y me senté en el gran sofá, no tenia que hacer, ni nadie con quien conversar. Prendí el televisor, mire vagamente la pantalla, en cambio me concentre en leer un libro que jamás había terminado y que permanecía en la mesa de centro. Sonó el timbre, me coloque de pie rápidamente y fui a abrir, estaba Evelyn sonriente, me abrazo y entro a la casa. Paso directamente a la cocina, para disponerse a cocinar, a ella le encantaba hacer eso. No dije nada, en cambio la ayude en la cocina. Para tener 14 años, Evelyn sabía hacer mas cosas que yo, el tener una familia con menos recursos con la mía, no disfrutaba de mis lujos, como cocinera o una nana, aunque yo a veces las llamaba para pedirle un favor.**

**Esta listo- dijo apagando el horno**

**¿Qué hicimos?- pregunte**

**Lasaña, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?**

**Bueno, soy un poco despistada**

**En eso tienes razón- aseguro feliz**

**Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre…**


	5. Capitulo 4

4 capitulo

Emmett pov

**¿Qué acababa de hacer esta jovencita?, quise separarme, pero me mantenía fijo a sus labios. Yo estaba congelado, tratando de hacer que Stephanie dejara esa idea de besarme de lado, pero no lo hacia, en cambio trataba de seducirme de todas las maneras. Metió su mano a través de mi polera y yo coloque mi mano sobre la suya, la corrí con dulzura para no parecer descortés, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos y volvió a hacer lo mismo, esta vez no puse resistencia, en cambio la tome por la cintura y entre a la casa. **

**Le fui infiel a mi esposa Rosalie, la persona que mas amaba y que ahora debía perdida en cualquier lugar del mundo, buscando algún consuelo a su dolor al hecho de no poder quedar embarazada. No supe que hacer, gritar y matar a esa niñita o solo dejarme llevar por el momento, que jamás había vivido. Estar con una humana y yo siendo vampiro era una locura, podría haberla matado, por suerte no lo hice, el cargo de conciencia seria tremendo. **

**¿Qué pensaría mi familia de mí? ¿Me regañarían? ¿Alice lo habrá visto? ¿Rosalie me perdonaría algún día? ¿Tendré el valor suficiente como para decírselo? ¿Qué haría ahora?**

**Me levante rápidamente, Stephanie dormía plácidamente, aproveche ese momento para desaparecer a través de la ventana. De un salto llegue abajo, la luna aun estaba en el cielo estrellado. No habían testigos, corrí el pub, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa donde de seguro me esperaría todo la familia.**

**¿Qué les iba a decir?, responderse esa pregunta era estúpida, porque no iba a ser necesario, de seguro que Alice ya se los había mencionado. Aparque en el porche de mi casa, Alice me esperaba apoyada en su porshe amarillo, regalo de Edward, de hace muchos años, y que aun mantiene en perfecto uso. **

**Parecía triste, con un brillo no muy singular en sus ojos… decepcionada, era la palabra que hacia presente en su rostro… había visto todo.**

**Baje lentamente del auto, ella camino a mi lentamente, luego se coloco delante de mi, sin previo aviso me abofeteo. No sentí nada físico, pero mi corazón estaba triste, Alice jamás reaccionaba de esa manera ante cualquier motivo, la había decepcionado. Eso era lo que me merecía por todo el daño que le hice a Rosalie, a mi familia, a mi mismo… sobretodo a Stephanie, que ahora debería estar retorcida de dolor.**

**No se lo contado a nadie, excepto Edward que lo ha visto, espero que tu tengas la cara para decírselos- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.**

**Entre a la casa, todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas actividades, Esme trabajaba en unos planos en su habitación, tarareando clásicos de su época. Carlisle estaba concentrado en una investigación en internet. Edward, Bella, Reneesmee y Jacob jugaban como una familia feliz, Jasper estaba mirando televisión, algo de noticias. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, ahí escondí mi cara de vergüenza, ¿ahora como me atrevería a mirar a mi familia si había cometido el peor de los abusos? Engañar a una hermana, cuñada, tía e incluso hija… mi esposa después de esto me odiaría.**

**La puerta ser abrió, entro Edward, solo, serio y su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Se apoyo en la puerta, después de cerrarla, yo lo miraba desde el rincón, triste, sentado como indio.**

**Eres de lo peor- comento con desdén **

**Edward… - trate de explicar**

**Lo vi todo, absolutamente todo, desde la cabeza de Alice. La pobre ahora te odia, no quiere verte, te insulto de todas maneras en su mente… la desilusionaste, ella de verdad te quería.**

**Yo a ella, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?**

**Era una niña de 15 años- recrimino- tu tiene muchos mas que ella, como pudiste rebajarte a su nivel. **

**No sabes lo que me hizo, comenzó a tocarme…**

**Eres adulto Emmett y además de un imbécil.**

**No me hagas sentir peor- pedí**

**Rosalie vuelve en 2 semanas- aviso- espero que se lo cuentes y luego no el reproches nada según su decisión.**

**Edward… - dije, pero el ya se había ido.**

**Rosalie volvería, eso me ponía contento, pero por otro lado era triste, estoy obligado a decirle la verdad a mi esposa. Claramente se iría de mi lado, sin darme opción alguna, yo la seguiría, hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que me escuchara, necesitaba oír que ella me perdonaba, que me amaba y que seguiría a mi lado. Aunque eso era demasiado pedir, el orgullo de una mujer es inquebrantable, Rosalie no seria la excepción, ella me odiaría hasta que por algún extraño motivo, ambos muriéramos.**

**¿A quien podría pedirle consejos? Toda mi familia me odiaría si se los contara, pero debía hacerlo, era mi única opción para que luego Rose me escuchara.**

**Baje las escaleras, dispuesto a decirle a todos la verdad, pero no fui capaz, en cambio me senté al lado de Jasper para ver televisión, necesitaba recrear la mente.**

**A Stephanie yo la observaba como mi hija, no como algún deseo para hacerla mi mujer, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, le había arrebatado la niñez a una pequeña y de la peor forma, dejándola mal herida y con miles de destrozos en su habitación. En efecto era verdad, el cabecero de su cama estaba echa polvo, la fuerza que utilice para no hacerle mas daño del que ya le había echo provocaron el desastroso accidente de su cama. Al salir por la ventana estaba tan asustado que quebré un cuadro y deje los vidrios en el suelo, esperando que Fanny no se hiciera daño en los pies. Que hablar de las plumas, todas estaba cubriendo la alfombra crema.**

**Edward me miro sorprendido ante mis pensamiento, me lanzo un pequeño gruñido, que todos escuchamos. Nos observaron, Carlisle se coloco de pie y camino hacia nosotros.**

**¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto tranquilo **

**Me avergonzaba la tranquilidad de las palabras de Carlisle, mientras yo me martirizaba mentalmente, recriminadme por todo lo que haba hecho.**

**Nada Carlisle- respondió Edward en un gruñido, un poco mas fuerte**

**¿seguro?, veo que están un poco enojado**

**No pasa nada- dije tratando de sonar seguro.**

**Edward lanzo un gruñido profundo y se coloco de pie, par atacar. Yo no quería pelear con mi hermano, asi que di un paso hacia atrás, escondiendo detrás de Jasper. **

**Edward- lo regaño Carlisle- tranquilízate y cuéntanos que ocurre**

**Repito que nada Carlisle, solo estoy un poco intranquilo- respondió Edward **

**¿Porque?**

**Rosalie va a llegar en unos días- aseguro**

**Eso es perfecto**

**Si, pero no quiero saber como va a reaccionar ante la sorpresa de Emmett- dijo sentándose de nuevo**

**¿Qué sorpresa?- pregunto mi padre mirándome, ¿Qué le iba a decir?**

**Un regalo- susurre**

**Que bien hijo, Rose estará contenta- desapareció corriendo.**

**Rose, espero que algún día me perdones.**

**Imbécil- dijo Edward en un suspiro. **


	6. capitulo 5

5 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**Me siento pésimo, en esta semana, luego de conocer a Emmett me e sentido realmente enferma, ni siquiera tuve las fuerzas necesarias para ir al colegio, Evelyn, preocupada vino a verme**

**¿Qué te a pasado?- pregunto sentándose a los pies de la cama, donde yo descansaba**

**No se- dije sinceramente- cada cosa que como se lo vomito, es un asco.**

**Debes estar enferma, ¿llamaste a tu padre para avisarle?**

**¿Qué sacaría con eso?**

**Bueno… **

**El debe estar contento haya en Paris, sin el estorbo de su hija**

**No digas eso**

**Es la verdad, el me odia, desde que murió mi madre. Pero no hablemos de eso- pedí**

**Claro, ¿has sabido algo de Emmett?- pregunto**

**No- dije segura- y espero que aun siga así**

**¿Por qué?, eras muy guapo…**

**Lo se, pero muy mayor.- mentí**

**Bueno, eso es verdad, pero que mas da, hubiera sido perfecto haber entablado algo mas que una conversación con el… ¿no crees?**

**No- dije rotundamente **

**¿quieres algo para comer?- pregunto**

**Hace mucho tiempo que quiero comer helado**

**¿Por qué no comes?**

**No lo se**

**Vamos abajo- dijo levantándose de la cama**

**Si- dije colocándome de pie y siguiéndola**

**Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco helado, lo sirvió en 2 copas y luego añadió galletas. Se sentó a mi lado y me entrego la deliciosa copa. Se me hizo agua la boca, tome la cuchara y probé el helado, exquisito y dulce, pero de un momento a otro se me revolvió el estomago, el poco sabor del helado se me devolvió y salí corriendo al baño, pro suerte alcance a llegar y me senté frente al retrete, me tome el pelo y comenzó a vomitar, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Evelyn llego a mi lado y coloco su mano en mi hombro.**

**Esa noche la madre de Evelyn me llevo al hospital, esperamos un buen rato sentada, hasta que una señora, d una edad considerable me hizo pasar. Le dije a la madre de mi amiga que me esperara ahí, para que yo entrara con Evelyn. Me senté en una camilla, el hospital nunca fue mi lugar favorito, tenia un olor extraño y uno al salir quedaba impregnada con eso olor tan singular.**

**Debes estar enferma del estomago- me dijo Evelyn antes que llegara el doctor**

**Si, yo también lo creo**

**¿Qué te habrá caído mal?- pregunto**

**No se, quizás la hamburguesa que me comí en el centro comercial**

**Que extraño, a mi no me ocurrió nada**

**Yo soy normal- dije. Mi amiga rio.**

**Yo también, bueno… algo.- sonrió ampliamente**

**Dirigí mi vista a la puerta, entraba un hombre, alto con cabello rubio, ojos dorados y un aspecto de actor de cine impresiónate. De un momento a otro me recordó a Emmett. Se acerco a mí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tomo sus implementos y comenzó con su interrogatorio.**

**Hola Stephanie- saludo mientras leía unos papeles, donde seguramente salían mis datos.**

**Hola doctor**

**Soy Carlisle Cullen- se presento**

**Yo soy Evelyn**

**Que bien señorita, pero- y me mi a mi- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?**

**Hace casi una semana estoy con unos vómitos pero realmente asquerosos, siento algo extraño en el estomago, algo que no me gusta para nada. **

**¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que intimo?- pregunto sin avergonzarse**

**Pero yo si me ruborice, me escondí en el mechón de mi pelo y mire nerviosa al doctor**

**Disculpe la pregunta señorita- dijo el doctor- pero es necesario**

**Venga- le dije llamándolo.**

**Se acerco un poco a mí y yo también lo hice, me acerque a su odio y susurre "fue mi primera vez y paso hace unas semana, con un imbécil"**

**Veo que mis deducciones son incorrectas- dijo Carlisle alejándose**

**Si- repuse**

**No puedo entender su malestar, Señorita Stephanie**

**Dígame Fanny- pedí**

**Claro- dijo serio.**

**Le daré unas pastillas para controlar los vómitos, pero a cualquier otro síntoma acérquese a mi de nuevo- aseguro**

**Claro doc.- dije bajándome de la cama.**

**Me sentí un poco mareada, todo a mí alrededor se iba nublando, poco a poco, hasta que solo quedo la negrura de la habitación.**

**Fanny- escuche que decía Evelyn a lo lejos.- ¿Qué esta pasando?**

**Abrí los ojos y encontré a mi amiga a mi lado, preocupada, su madre estaba a su lado, tomando mi mano, el doctor Cullen se encontraba a mi derecha, tomadme el pulso. Al verme despertar sonrió**

**¿Qué tal te sientes?- pregunto**

**Bien, gracias- dije tratando de sentarme**

**Apreciaría que te quedaras recostada un rato mas- pidió Carlisle haciendo fuerza con su mano en mi hombro para recostarme. Le hice caso y apoye mi cabeza en la camilla.**

**Quiero que te quedes esta noche en observaciones- agrego**

**No- rezongue**

**Tienes que hacerlo- dijo Evelyn- si quieres yo te acompaño, ¿puedo mama?**

**Claro hija**

**Doctor, tengo mi propia casa…**

**Según me a contado la señorita aquí presente- dijo refiriéndose a la madre de Evelyn- vives sola en una gigantesca casa**

**Con mi padre- asegure**

**Mentirosa- dijo Evelyn**

**Bueno, ahora esta de viaje, pero de igual manera se preocupa por mí.**

**¿estas segura?**

**Si- mentí**

**No se habla mas del asunto- dijo Carlisle- te quedas Fanny, junto a tu amiga**

**Bueno, ¿pero que cree que tengo?**

**No estoy seguro, por eso debo acerté unos exámenes mas…**

**Ok doctor, con tal de no tener que seguir aguantando esto, me quedo feliz**

**Te mejoraras luego…**


	7. Capitulo 6

6 capitulo

Emmett pov

**Carlisle el día de hoy llego un poco asustado, todos lo notamos extraño, ya que se acerco directamente al computador. Esme se acerco a el, igual que toda la familia. **

**¿Qué pasa abuelo?- pregunto Nessie**

**Hoy deje hospitalizada a una muchacha, se veía muy simpática y lo era, de unos 15 o 16 años. Tenia vómitos, sentía una molestia en el estomago y además se desmayo apenas se bajaba de la camilla. **

**¿y?- pregunto Jasper**

**Esos síntomas no son característicos de una enfermedad conocida…**

**Tiene síntomas de embarazada- comento Alice mirándome**

**Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo- pero le pregunte cuando había sido la última vez que había intimado, ella, avergonzada respondió que había sido su primera vez una semana anterior, con un imbécil, agrego de modo innecesario. Es improbable que estuviera embarazada. **

**No del todo…- dijo Edward lanzándome una mirada asesina**

**¿Por qué hijo?**

**¿Como se llama esa jovencita?- pregunto Alice**

**Stephanie**

**¡Maldición! Fanny estaba embarazada de un vampiro, iba a ser padre de un sema humano. Eso debía ponerme contento, pero no lo hacia, en cambio me colocaba furioso, primero, había arruinado cualquier tipo de reconciliamiento con Rosalie, segundo estaba destruyendo la vida de Stephanie dándole a un bebe que de seguro la matara. Tercer y final, seguiría ganándome el odio de mi familia.**

**Edward asintió a mis pensamientos con evidente ira en sus movimientos. Era el momento de decir la verdad, yo no seria capaz de ayudar solo a Stephanie, necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia.**

**Papa- dije**

**¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto girándose para mirarme**

**Edward tiene razón**

**¿a que te refieres?**

**Ella si puede estar embarazada**

**Es improbable a no ser que…- pensó un momento y luego me encaro colocándose de pie- ¿como pudiste hacernos esto?**

**Carlisle, escúchame**

**Nunca pensé que haría algo como esto**

**Yo tampoco**

**¿entonces?**

**La tentación…**

**Eres un adulto Emmett, te podías resistir, abstenerte, pero preferiste arruinarle la vida a esa jovencita…**

**¿Emmett?- pregunto Jasper sorprendido**

**No me digas nada- dije**

**Eres de lo peor- me insulto Bella**

**¿Qué dirá Rose?- pregunto Esme para si misma **

**Nunca me lo perdonara- susurre**

**No, jamás- dijo enojada, por primera vez- ni yo tampoco- y se echo a correr**

**¿ahora estas contento?- pregunto Edward**

**Esto no era lo que yo quería- dije**

**Debiste pensarlo antes- dijo Jacob**

**¡No te metas chucho!- le grite**

**Tío- dijo Ness tranquila, su voz sonaba herida – Jake no tiene la culpa, ni tu tampoco- sonrió y abrazo a su novio**

**Gracias Ness- dije**

**Tienes que ayudar a esa niña- dijo Carlisle- todos debemos ayudarla, esto no será fácil para ella y además debe enterarse de lo que la espera por delante, claro, si acepta tener un bebe a sus 15 años. Si no es así, de igual modo debemos apoyarla. Debe saber lo que esta engendrando en su estomago.**

**Yo mismo se lo diré- dije**

**No iras solo, yo te acompañare hijo**

**gracias papa- dije**

**A la noche siguiente subimos al auto, Carlisle, Bella, Nessie, Jacob y yo. Todos dispuesto a explicarle a Stephanie la verdad, que somos vampiros y que ella esta embarazada de un semi vampiro y semi humano. Nadie me había hablado en todo el día, excepto Nessie y Jacob que me apoyaban y me ayudaban.**

**Escuche el motor del auto de mi hermano, Edward, que venia tras nosotros. Querían ayudar, pero no a mi, sino que a Stephanie, porque lo que se venia era difícil.**

**Nos estacionamos a las afueras de la casa de Fanny, a ella Carlisle le había dado el alta, ya que no podíamos decirle nada en el hospital. Bajamos todos de los autos y Nessie se acerco a mí, me abrazo y luego fue al lado de su novio. Fui a la puerta, Carlisle toco el timbre, solo pasaron unos minutos y Stephanie abrió la puerta, andaba en pijamas, con una pantuflas que sonaban al arrastrar los pies.**

**¿doctor Cullen?- pregunto extrañada- Emmett- me dijo con enojo**

**¿Por qué me odiaba?**

**Hola Stephanie- dijo mi padre**

**¿Qué hace aquí?, yo me siento muy bien.**

**Debemos decirte algo- dijo Nessie**

**¿Qué cosa?**

**Es difícil poder decírtelo en la calle- explique**

**Pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta.**

**Espere que entraran todos a la casa y al final camine yo, Stephanie estaba en la puerta, me miraba extrañada.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto antes de pasar a donde estaban los demás**

**Debo decirte algo y espero que lo tomes de la mejor forma- dije**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Te lo diré mas adelante**

**Bonita casa- comento Alice**

**Gracias, mi madre la diseño y decoro**

**Debe ser una artista en esto- dijo Esme **

**Lo era- dijo triste Fanny**

**Lo lamentamos mucho- dijo Edward leyendo la mente de Stephanie**

**Gracias, pero… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?**

**Esto no es fácil- dije- primero que todo, yo soy un vampiro- abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un paso hacia atrás- segundo, estas embarazada y tercero debes decidir si te quedaras con el bebe. **

**Soy un idiota, como pude decirle toda la verdad y de esta forma, ella estaba evidentemente asustada, los ojos los tenia gigantes y las manos en puño, fue cayendo lentamente hasta que quedo sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza en las rodilla.**

**Que broma de mal gusto- dijo Stephanie**

**No es una broma.**

**¡Claro que si!, ¿Cómo esperas que me crea que dormí con un chupasangre?**

**Pero esa es la…**

**NO, y discúlpame a ti y a tu familia, pero les rogaría que se fueran de mi casa.**

**No podemos- dijo Jasper**

**Debemos hacerte entender que tu estas embarazada y de un vampiro- dijo Bella**

**Eso solo pasa en las películas y en las historias y esta no es una precisamente- dijo Stephanie**

**No es una historia, es la vida real.- comento Jacob**

**¿Por qué juegan conmigo?**

**Nadie esta jugando.**

**Claro que si. Váyanse- pidió**

**Lo siento, pero no podemos- dijo Edward**

**Stephanie- llamo Alice. Esta la miro sorprendida- deberías ir al año, viene algo…**

**No quiero ir al baño- dijo Fanny enojada- soplo quiero que se…- salió corriendo, debe ser en dirección al baño**

**Ve a ayudarla- me dijo Nessie**

**Pero…- dije**

**Ve tío.**

**Fui corriendo al baño donde estaba Fanny, tomo su cabello y la ayude un poco, era lo único que podía hacer.**

**¿Por qué me paso a mi?- pregunto llorando mientras se colocaba de pie**

**Es mi culpa- dije tratando de consolarla**

**No, yo soy una zorra que por querer dormir con un hombre mayor, se metió con un vampiro.**

**No te trates así, yo no me supe controlar, además, te hice trisas casi toda la habitación**

**So es verdad, no sabes lo que me costo cambiar la cama de habitación**

**Lo lamento mucho y ahora necesito que pongas atención a lo que te vamos a decir abajo, por favor.**

**Bueno Emmett, pero… ¿alguna de ellas es tu esposa?**

**No, aun no lo sabe y creo que me odiara**

**Tranquilo Em**

**Nos devolvimos al living, toda mi familia estaba parejas, en primer lugar Esme con Carlisle, Bella y Edward los seguían, Nessie con Jacob estaba en el suelo, abrazados. Alice con Jasper estaban en silencio, de pie, junto a la puerta.**

**Lamento por lo que acaba de suceder- dijo Fanny**

**No hay problema- dijo Bella**

**Gracias, ahora me pueden explicar lo de que son vampiros…**


	8. Capitulo 7

7 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**Esto era una locura, como una familia de vampiros podía vivir en Forks y yo, de casualidad me los tope. Estoy embarazada de uno de ello, Emmett, la persona que me gustaba y que de muy mala casualidad estaba casado con una mujer que no conocía. ¿Por qué me tenia que gustar el incorrecto? **

**Nuestra familia tiene muchos años, todos son parte de ella, nadie de excluye, ni siquiera- dijo Carlisle- Jacob, que es un metamorfo**

**¿meta… que?**

**Metamorfo, un ser fantástico que de casualidad se convirtió en hombre lobo**

**¿De esos que se convierten con la luna llena?**

**No- respondió el moreno- solo lo hacemos cuando queremos y cuando nuestra ira es mucha y nos descontrolamos- el debía ser el lobo. **

**Mi esposa es Esme- a quien le apretó firmemente la mano- la amo y yo la convertí en esto.- continuo Carlisle- también convertí a Edward- e indico a un hombre de cabello cobrizo- y Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett. Alice- dijo mirando a una pequeñita de cabello negro y corto- llego un día junto a Jasper- mis ojos cayeron sobre un tipo alto y de cabello claro-quienes se unieron rápidamente a la familia. Hace unos años Edward conoció a Bella- debe ser la chica con quien esta abrazado- se enamoraron y tuvieron a Nessie, ella se imprimo con Jacob y desde ese día nos hemos quedado sin incluir personas. Hasta hoy**

**Stephanie- dijo Esme, la mire de inmediato al escuchar lo dulce de su voz- toda nuestra familia esta consciente del riesgo que es para ti tener este bebe, por eso te pedimos que pienses bien tu elección, no tienes 9 meses los demás, solo 1 y medio. El bebe que esta en tu estomago crece de manera muy acelerada, debido a esto los síntomas van a irse adelantando y a los pocos días comenzaras a sentir fuertes dolores, no solo porque el bebe va a ir creciendo, sino que también va a ir rompiendo todo a su paso, me refiero a huesos.**

**Yo pase por esto- dijo Bella- duele mucho, sobretodo cuando te comienzan a romper los huesos, pero la recompensa es gigante**

**¿podre vivir después de esto?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa**

**Depende- dijo Emmett- si quieres convertirte vivirás luego del parto pero si prefieres seguir siendo humana, lo lamento, pero todo llega al fina- se le quebró la voz. **

**No e sido tan mala como para que me pase esto a mi- me dije mentalmente- no tiene porque ocurrirme a mi.**

**¿Hay otra opción?- pregunte**

**Claro, un aborto, yo te saco el bebe- contesto Carlisle**

**¿Pero podre ser humana?**

**Yo no quería convertirme en un monstruo, quería ser humana, crecer, vivir, morir tener hijos normales, con un paro de 9 meses, como toda la gente. Tenia que pensarlo muy bien, ¿era mejor abortar o seguir con esto? Yo no quiero una vida para siempre, yo quiero todo y a la vez nada. No debía decidir yo solamente sobre el bebe, Emmett era el padre, al igual que yo, también tenia derecho a opinar.**

**Es tu decisión- dijo el de cabello cobrizo, Edward- no tienes que preocuparte por Emmett, el respetara tu decisión **

**Pero también es del… ¿Por qué Alice no tiene bebes?- pregunte**

**El cuerpo de las vampiras no están desarrollados para criar bebes**

**¿Cómo Bella?**

**Yo tuve a mi bebe cuando era humana…**

**¿con Edward?**

**Si, la noche que nos casamos.**

**Que lindo- comente**

**¿Qué decides?- pregunto Carlisle**

**No quiero Carlisle- dije segura, no quería tener un bebe y mucho menos a mi edad- sácalo cuanto antes**

**Mañana en la noche- dijo colocándose de pie- te pasaremos a buscar**

**Ok- dije sentándome**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acabar con una vida era un delito, pero era lo que yo debía hacer, no podía arruinar mi vida por una aventura que seria eterna, Emmett Cullen me a dejado marcada para siempre, el recuerdo de que aborte a un pequeño estará en mi mente por toda la vida.**

**Adiós- me dijeron todos antes de salir, excepto Emmett**

**¿Estaba decepcionado de mí? ¿Por qué? El no sabia lo difícil que era para mi tener un bebe, nadie, excepto Bella podía entender.**

**Subí a mi habitación, me recosté y apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, me dormí, pensando en el error que estaba contiendo. Sentí un leve peso en la cama, levante la cabeza y divise a una rubia muy bonita, con el cabello suelto en la espalda, uno ojos brillantes dorados y la piel extremadamente pálida. Delgada y sentaba con mucha elegancia y sencillez, tenia la actitud de actriz de cine, pero… ¿Qué hacia en mi habitación?**

**¿Quién eres tu?- pregunte extrañada **

**Rosalie Hale- dijo triste**

**¿Rosalie Hale?, la novia de Emmett, me dio miedo y de un salto me lance hacia atrás, pero no me fije que estaba en la orilla de la cama y casi caigo al suelo, unos brazos helados me sostuvieron firmemente. **

**Deberías cuidarte- me dijo**

**¿lo sabes?- pregunte asustada**

**¿lo del bebe?, claro que lo se, Emmett me o dijo**

**¿lo odias?**

**Me decepciono solamente**

**El no es malo**

**Fanny, no quiero hablar de Emmett, solo te quiero pedir que no abortes a ese bebe. No sebes todo lo que yo daría para poder tener un hijo, pero mi condición de vampira me lo imposibilita. En mi juventud yo tenia una amiga, Vera, ella tenia un bebe, era hermoso y yo lo quería mucho, tenia celos de ella. Mi novio de ese tiempo me violo y me humillo. Carlisle me encontró y me convirtió en vampiro, desde ese día que deseo tener un bebe, no impidas que ese deseo se me haga realidad, por favor, eres la oportunidad mas cercana**

**Carlisle, me dijo que si yo seguía con esto yo podía morir….**

**Excepto si decides convertirte**

**Pero no lo quiero…**

**Créeme, no era mi primera opción ser esto, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.**

**Rosalie, déjame pensarlo un poco, esto para mi tampoco es fácil, estoy sola, mi papa me odia, mi hermano desapareció y mi madre… murió hace años… no quiero desilusionarte pero necesito tiempo, perdóname**

**Tiempo es lo que menos hay, el bebe…**

**Rose, mañana te aviso**

**Toma- dijo dejando un papel sobre la cama, adiós- desapareció por la ventana.**

**Tome el papel de la cama y lo leí detenidamente, era su numero de teléfono.**

**Debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, me daba pena la vida de Rosalie y lo desdichada que debe sentirse al poder tener un bebe, yo era su única opción y como tal, la ayudaría… me quedaría con el bebe y luego me dejare morir, pero con la certeza de que a mi bebe no le faltara nada nunca.**


	9. Capitulo 8

8 capitulo

Emmett pov

**Stephanie había decidido abortar al bebe, sin pensar siquiera en lo que yo quería y si lo hizo, no le tomo importancia. Ella tenia razón, no tiene porque sacrificase para complacerme a mi, un egoísta que solo pensaba en si mismo y que abuso de una niña de 15 años, aunque la palabra abuso no era la correcta, pero de todo modos serbia.**

**Rosalie esta en la casa- informo Alice mientras subíamos al auto.**

**Maldición- susurre**

**Tienes que decírselo- dijo Edward**

**Lo se.**

**Carlisle manejo muy rápido hasta que llego a nuestra casa, Rosalie estaba apoyada en su auto, esperándonos, sonriente, ni se imaginaba lo que yo le iba a decir, espero que reaccione de la mejor manera. Todos bajaron en silencio, nadie saludo a Rose, en cambio entraron corriendo a la casa, me facilitaban las cosas.**

**Que bueno que volviste- dije abrazándola**

**Te extrañaba mucho- dijo feliz antes de besarme.**

**Trate de extender lo mas posible aquel beso, me daba miedo saber de la manera en que iba a reaccionar Rose, pero debía afrontar la realidad.**

**¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto tomándome la mano**

**Te debo contar algo importante**

**¿Qué cosa?**

**Voy a ser papa- dije de golpe**

**¿ah?, yo no puedo quedar embarazada**

**Lo se- repuse- no es tuyo el bebe, sino que de una humana**

**Se separo de mí y me comenzó a golpear con las manos, fuerte, pero casi ni los sentía. La abrase para que se tranquilizara, lo iba logrando poco a poco, hasta que ella se aburrió y se quedo tranquila.**

**¿Qué hice para que me engañaras?- pregunto entre sollozos**

**Rose, perdóname**

**No puedo hacerlo… te a amada desde que te conocí, te salve la vida, te hice mío y tu me engañas… como esperas que te perdone**

**Se Rose todo, pero te juro que no quise**

**Que tonteras dices- grito alejándose- eres lo bastante adulto para saber lo que se debe y no se debe hacer.**

**No es tan fácil… tu nunca has sentido el deseo de besar a una humana, y lo peor de todo es que yo la veía como una hija…**

**¿desde cuando el padre se acuesta con la hija?**

**Eso no se debe hacer**

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pensé que me amabas, que me querías, pero creo que era mentira… me voy- dijo caminando**

**¿adonde?**

**Eso a ti no te importa, pero luego me vera por aquí Emmett McCarthy**

**Salió corriendo a través del bosque, pensé en seguirla, con el miedo de perderla, pero no sacaba nada, de seguro ella me odiaba y nunca más me volvería a hablar. Sentí ganas de llorar, de golpear fuertemente a alguien o a lago, pero no había nada a la mano. Corrí al bosque, en sentido contrario al de Rose, hay divise un lobo a Seth con Cindy, una loba, la nueva integrante de los lobos, de solo 3 meses, se ha logrado hacer la mejor amiga de Leah.**

**Hola- salude sentándome en el suelo**

**Seth se acerco a mí y paso su cabeza por mi hombro.**

**¿Por qué no se convierten en humanos?- pregunte, no me gustaba conversar de esa manera.**

**Los lobos salieron corriendo y luego apareció mi amigo con una chica de piel morena y ojos negros. Se acercaron a mí y se sentaron a mi lado.**

**¿Qué pasa Em?- pregunto Seth**

**Rose me odia y además voy a ser papa, bueno iba, ya que van a abortar.**

**¿rose esta embarazada?- pregunto Cindy**

**No- respondí- es de una humana**

**Rompiendo las reglas…- murmuro Seth **

**Cállate- le dije- y no, solo fue un error**

**¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**Ella, 15**

**Eres un degenerado- me reprocho Cindy**

**Eso es verdad amigo,¿ porque no te buscaste una mayor?- dijo Seth**

**Yo no andaba buscando mujeres, solo salió y me sedujo hasta que quedo embarazada- respondí**

**¿sabes que eres vampiro?**

**Claro, se lo conté esta noche**

**¿Cómo sabes que esta embarazada?- pregunto Cindy**

**Tienes los mismo síntomas que Bella, además se nota que esta embarazada.**

**Eres un idiota- comento Seth**

**Me la han dicho muchas veces**

**Ninguna cantidad será necesaria para rectificarte que tan imbécil eres **

**Gracias amigo.**

**El sol comenzó a salir y yo regrese a la casa, Rose aun no llegaba y eso me tenia un poco preocupado.**

**¿No es donde esta?- le pregunte a Alice**

**No Em, ya la busque, pero nada**

**Por amos de dios- dije sentándome en el sofá**

**Tranquilo tío- dijo Nessie tocándome la cabeza- tía Rosalie volverá pronto, lo se**

**Eso espero Ness**

**Se abrió la puerta entro Rose muy contenta y subió corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Carlisle arreglando todo para el aborto de Stephanie, de mi hijo…**

**Detened todo- grito feliz- Fanny a decidido conservar al bebe**

**¿estas segura?- pregunte cuando llegue a la habitación **

**Si Emmett, lo hizo por mi, se lo roge y ella dijo que lo pensaría, pero estoy seguro que querrá quedarse con el bebe…**

**¿con ella fuiste hablar?- pregunto Alice**

**Si, es muy simpática aunque un poco asustadiza, cuando dije mi nombre pego un salo y casi se cae de la cama, la alcance a sostener entre mis brazos**

**Que bien Rose- dijo Jasper**

**Gracias. **


	10. Capitulo 9

9 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**Subí al auto, eran casi las 12 del día, estaba nublado, debería ir al colegio, pero decidí perder el año, ya que con el estomago de embarazada seria difícil de disimular. Maneje hasta el acantilado, un grupo de muchachos estaban ahí, lanzándose el vacio. Conté a 17 hombres y solo 2 mujeres, creo que me equivoque y solo me confundí con los hombres ya que era todos parecidos en su cuerpo, musculosos y todos morenos. Me estacione un poco alejados de ellos y me baje del auto, todos me miraron, pero solo unos ojos morenos me llamaron realmente la atención, ese hombre se acerco a mi y yo solo atine a sonreírle.**

**Bonito auto- comento **

**Gracias, es de mi padre**

**Soy Seth Clearwater- se presento estirando la mano. **

**Se la estreche sin pensar y sentí el roce caliente de su piel. Sonreía muy simpáticamente además era muy guapo, tenia unos ojos brillantes y felices.**

**De un momento a otro sentí que todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de el, ya nada me importaba si no estaba a su lado, pero so no tenia explicación tampoco era normal. Lo que me ocurría al ver a ese tipo era sorprendente, me gustaba era algo mucho mas que eso, era de corazón alma y cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?**

**Stephanie Scott-dije alejándome de el.**

**Bonito nombre**

**Gracias, el tuyo es un poco extraño… pero igual bonito**

**Bueno, lo se. Mi hermana y mi mama me lo dicen.**

**¿hermana?**

**Si, es una de las que esta haya- dijo indicando una de las mujeres- aunque hay solo 2, Leah, mi hermana y Cindy, una nueva amiga.**

**Grande el grupo- comente**

**Si, y ¿tu?**

**¿Yo que?**

**¿De donde eres?**

**De mi casa…**

**Lo se, pero de que lugar**

**Forks, cerca del centro.**

**Ah, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo?**

**¿Qué edad tienes?, porque representas 27, pro no creo que tengas esa edad.**

**Tengo 25, pero por dentro soy un niño.**

**No quiero arriesgarme a salir con hombres mayores…**

**¿Qué edad tienes tú?**

**15 y creo que serás el único hombre que se me acerque…**

**Eso espero – dijo sonriente- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Es algo privado**

**Vamos Fanny, serás mi mejor amiga, lo se.**

**¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**Solo lo se, eres como parte de mi, te e estado esperando hace mucho años, por fin apareciste**

**Explícate- pedí**

**Lo que pasa es que desde que te vi supe que serias mi mejor amiga, mi mejor compañera y la persona que mas voy a mar- dijo avergonzado.**

**Seth, solo nos conocemos hace unos minutos**

**¿y?, amor a primera vista**

**Yo no creo en eso.**

**Deberías, porque eso es lo que nos pasa, créeme.**

**Lo intentare**

**O cambien el tema, tu eres muy bonita y muchos hombres se te pueden acercar.**

**No ahora.**

**¿por qué?**

**Estoy embarazada- dije ruborizándome **

**Wow- dijo sorprendido- solo tienes 15 años**

**Mas encima soy madre de un monstruo**

**¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

**No te lo puedo decir, pero ahora debo irme, necesito ir a hablar con Rosalie…**

**¿Cullen?**

**Si, ella**

**Tu eres la madre del hijo de Emmett**

**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Es mi amigo.**

**Necesito ir a hablar con ella**

**¿te acompaño?, yo se donde vive**

**¿tus amigos no se molestaran?**

**No, soy muy relajados, pero espera un momento.**

**Se alejo de mi y fue corriendo a donde sus amigos, les dijo algo y luego todo clavaron sus ojos en mi… o ¿en mi estomago? Regreso a mi y sonrió. Subimos al auto, el manejaba, mientras yo lo observaba. Reía sin decir nada, algo extraño, pero muy simpático, yo me unía a sus risas, hasta que a el se le escapo una frase.**

**Te amo- dijo entre risas**

**Me quede en silencio y lo mire atentamente, el no se daba cuenta del significado de sus palabras y si lo hacia, no le importaba. ¿Lo hacia para molestarme o era verdad?**

**¿porque dices eso?**

**Según mis leyendas, el lobo se imprime de una mujer u hombre, dependiendo el caso, y se enamora perdidamente, vive para el o ella, le entrega su vida y viceversa. Eso es lo que me pasa a mi contigo- me mío y luego continuo concentrado en la carretera.- tu deberías sentir lo mismo, ¿lo haces?**

**No se que pensar- dije pasmada**

**Dale tiempo al tiempo, pero estoy segura que de un momento a otro me buscaras y me dirás que me amas.**

**Eres seguro de ti mismo, me caes bien**

**Tu a mi también**

**¿no te importa que este embarazada?- pregunte**

**No, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, el ama a Rose y tu, bueno… solo querías algo, que de casualidad Emmett te dio.**

**¿no te molesta?**

**Claro que si, pero eso es tu vida personal, yo no tengo que meterme ahí.**

**Gracias**

**Seré medio padre**

**¿medio padre?**

**Claro, cuando nazca el bebe tu te convertirás ¿o no?- por primera vez hijo la pregunta seria**

**No quiero…**

**Debes hacerlo- pidió**

**No entiendes.**

**Es la única forma para que estemos juntos.**

**Eso es mentira, tu envejecerás y según lo que se, los vampiros no lo hacen**

**Yo soy metamorfo**

**¿igual que Jacob?**

**Si, igual que Jacob, es mi amigo**

**De todas maneras no se si querer transformarme. No me quiero unir a una vida que no se si quiera para siempre**

**No es tan malo ser vampira, piénsalo bien, son hermosas, tiene mucho dinero, hacen miles de amigos de su misma clase, además tú me tendrás a mí y yo a ti, no podemos pedir nada más.**

**De lo único que estoy seguro es que voy a cuidar al bebe en mi interior, para calmar la decepción de Rosalie y darle una pequeña alegría…**

**Eres muy buena**

**Gracias**

**Ya llegamos- dijo Seth estacionándose afuera de una gigantesca casa blanca.**

**Los Cullen estaban afuera, Rose y Emmett estaban muy alejado el uno del otro, Esme, Bella, Nessie, Alice y Rosalie estaban muy contentos, al igual que sus parejas. Bajamos y Seth se acerco de inmediato a su amigo Jacob. Rose fue la primera que vino hacia mi.**

**Que bueno que vi viniste- me dijo**

**Si, necesito hablar contigo**

**Claro, dime**

**Voy a tener el bebe, para que luego lo cuides tu.**

**Gracias Fanny- dijo abrazándome**

**De nada. Solo quiero que no estés peleada con Emmett, el no tiene la culpa, ve este deslice oportunidad para que tu tuvieras a tu bebe.**

**Si lo ves de ese modo.**

**El te ama y mucho.**

**Yo a el también.**

**¿ves?, para que siguen peleados**

**Hablare con el.**

**Gracias**

**Stephanie- me llamo Alice**

**¿si?- pregunte**

**Deberías ir al baño- aviso.**

**Gracias, ¿Dónde esta?**

**Yo te llevo- dijo Rosalie tomándome en brazos. **

**Estoy segura que ella me cuidara y que hará todo lo posible para que mi bebe sea feliz. **


	11. Capitulo 10

10 capitulo

Emmett pov

**Rosalie esta muy contenta, salta por todos lados desde que Fanny acepto tener el bebe. De todas maneras no me habla y eso me tiene muy triste, la extraño tanto y solo deseo que este conmigo, que me susurre al oído y que me abrase como hace años atrás.**

**Viaja todos los días a la casa, en las noches esta con ella, la cuida y en el día esta Alice, además de Seth, que no la deja sola.**

**Rose- la llame. Ella se detuvo y me miro de pies a cabeza**

**¿si?- pregunto**

**Perdóname- pedí**

**¿Qué te debería perdonar?**

**No debí a ver estado con Stephanie**

**Creo que ella tiene razón- comento**

**¿ah?**

**Ella me dijo que yo tenia que pensar que tu estuviste con ella como parte de un regalo, mas que mal, me darás un hijo- y sonrió**

**Yo te engañe, no quería, pero te engañe, tú no tienes porque buscar conclusiones a mi error.**

**Solo busco la mejor opción, la más conveniente para mí.**

**Te amo- dije- no quiero perderte**

**No lo harás- dijo antes de abrazarme.- pero no pienses que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente lo que me hiciste**

**Yo seré muy compensador, seré el mejor padre y tú la mejor madre de todas…**

**De eso quiero hablarte- dijo seria**

**Dime- dije**

**No quiero que muera- dijo refiriéndose a la decisión de Stephanie**

**Yo tampoco**

**Habla con ella, convénsela y dile que se deje transformar, Carlisle lo hará. Si ella se muere dañara al bebe y a Seth, que decir de ti y de mi. La familia entera…**

**Hablare con ella, te lo prometo**

**Gracias Em.**

**Chicos- llamo Bella- tenemos problemas en la casa de Fanny**

**¿Qué paso?**

**Va a recibir una llamada… murió su padre**

**Vamos- dije**

**Si.- me apoyo –Rose**

**Salimos de inmediato de la casa, Edward manejo, yo llevaba a Rose abrazada, no quería soltarla, tenia miedo de que se volviera a alejar, esta vez para siempre.**

**¿Lo sabe?- pregunto Nessie**

**No,- respondió Edward- por eso debemos ir nosotros.**

**¿como reaccionara?- quise saber**

**De la peor manera posible- dijo asustado**

**Seth será su mayor apoyo- dijo Bella- debemos ser fuerte**

**El era su único familiar- explico Edward- además, su padre.**

**El no la quería- gruño Rose**

**De igual manera era su padre-le aclaro Jacob**

**Pobrecita- dije**

**Se estaciono fuera de la casa, bajamos rápidamente y Alice nos abrió, algo preocupada. Fui corriendo, junto a Rose, al comedor, donde estaba Stephanie sentada en el sofá, de la mano de Seth, ambos abrazados, sonriéndose. Me alegra que Fanny haya encontrado una persona que la ame y que jamás permitirá que le pase algo. Sonreí al verlos, al parecer la madre de mi hijo aun no se enteraba que su padre había muerto, eso era mejor, per no tanto, todos sufriríamos al ver el dolor de la que Carlisle, consideraba una hija mas, mi hermana…. Y madre de mi pequeño bebe.**

**¿Qué tal Rose?- pregunto Stephanie**

**Hola- dijo mi novia**

**¿Qué hacen por aquí?, y veo que todos…**

**Solo te venimos a ver- respondió Esme**

**Gracias, aunque en esos últimos días me e sentido un poco mal, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar o mejor dicho soportar.**

**Faltan aun 1 mes y algo mas- dijo Bella**

**Si, lo se, Alice me lo explico hace algunos días.**

**Serás la madre mas hermosa de todas- le dijo Seth besándole el cuello**

**Seth,- comento avergonzada Stephanie- no me digas esas cosas, me veré horrible con esta barriga gigantesca**

**Claro que no, una mujer embarazada jamás se ve mal- dijo Rose**

**Gracias Rose- dijo Fanny**

**Sonó el teléfono, Stephanie se coloco de pie y tomo el teléfono de la casa. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, incluso Seth, que, al igual que nosotros, ya sabía el motivo de esa llamada.**

**¿Alo?- contesto Fanny contenta**

**La señorita Stephanie Scott- escuche una voz seria desde el otro lado del teléfono**

**Si, con ella, ¿con quien hablo?**

**Habla con un amigo del señor Scott**

**Oh, ¿que pasa?**

**Le tenemos una mala noticia**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada Fanny. Seth se coloco de pie para sujetar a su imprimación por la cintura**

**Su padre murió en un accidente ocurrido hace 2 días- dijo con evidente dolor en sus palabras**

**No- susurro mientras se caía.**

**Las piernas comenzaron a aflojarse, hasta tal punto que cayo, Seth la sostuvo firme, mientras Fanny lloraba sin parar. Tome el teléfono y continúe con la conversación por teléfono.**

**Disculpe señor- dije serio**

**Claro, es comprensible, es su hija, lo lamentamos mucho- dijo el hombre por teléfono**

**Queremos correr con todos lo gastos, por favor, nosotros veremos todos los papeles para traer al sr Scott aquí**

**Bueno, les damos nuestro mas sentido pésame- dijo antes de colgar.**

**Deje el teléfono en la mesa de centro, escuche a Fanny llorar descontroladamente, mientras esas lágrimas se ahogaban en el abrazo de Seth. Rose estaba a su lado, al igual que toda la familia.**

**¡No se vale!- grito Fanny golpeando el pecho de Seth**

**Tranquila- dije**

**Porque me ocurrió esto a mi, nadie me quiere y poco a poco me voy quedando sola. Mi madre se murió hace años, Matt desapareció unos días luego de la muerte de mi madre y ahora mi padre murió… ¡estoy sola!**

**No lo estas- repuso Carlisle- estamos todos nosotros**

**Ustedes no son mi familia y ahora cargo con un bebe, por tu culpa- dijo mirándome con dolor- yo no quería esto… no lo quería- y siguió llorando en el hombro de Seth**

**Perdóname- dije **

**Como quieres que te perdone algo que yo también cometí, en algo que yo también estuve implicada… no puedo. Eso me pasa por se una zorra**

**Nunca digas eso- dijo Seth- tu no eres eso, nunca lo será y nunca lo fuiste. No lo vuelvas a repetir**

**No te merezco- dijo triste**

**Vamos Fanny, si mi leyenda quiso que tu fueras mi imprimación es por algo. Tu serás mía por siempre, si algo te pasa, yo me muero…**

**No exageres-dijo Fanny riendo un poco. Eso me alegraba.**

**Todos re apoyaremos en esto- dijo Alice**

**Emmett, perdóname- se disculpo**

**Estabas enojada- dije**

**Eso no es suficiente, herí tus sentimientos**

**No importa**

**Claro que si. Lo lamento.**

**No importa.**

**a todo esto… ¿Cómo se llamara el bebe?- pregunto Bella tratando de cambiar el tema**

**si es mujer…- dijo Fanny- no lo se, pero si es hombre, se llamara Jackson Matt, ¿te gusta?- pregunto mirándome**

**me encanta, además, si es niña se podría llamar… Quinn, ¿Qué tal?- pregunte**

**muy bonito- aplaudió Fanny **

**Amor- dijo Seth- levántate.**

**¿me dijiste amor?**

**Claro, eso eres, el amor de mi vida.**

**Te amo- dijo antes de besarlo.**


	12. capitulo 11

11 capitulo

Stephanie pov

**Mi padre murió hace 4 semanas, dolió mucho, pero mi nueva familia me ayudo a resistir lo que venia para adelante, mi bebe. Tengo un estomago inmenso, 8 meses humanos, pero vampíricos, solo 1, faltan solo días para que yo de a luz, estoy muy nerviosa y mi mayor apoyo es Seth, la persona que mas amo en el mundo, mi sol y mi luna.**

**Me siento débil, las piernas me flaquean y no soy capaz de caminar sola. Las fuerzas son cada vez menos y solo la sangre me reconforta. Rose dice que eso ayudo a Bella en el momento en que estaba embarazada. Yo hice lo mismo y en realidad, la sangre era un asco, sin más preámbulos, era un asco. Costaba mucho tragarla, su sabor a oxido y a sal era asqueroso, Seth estaba a mi lado en cada copa de sangre que me bebía. Llago el día, Seth me había prometido hablar sobre mi futuro, antes de dar a luz.**

**No lo se aun- dije, aun no estoy segura si convertirme en vampira **

**Amor, debes decidirte**

**No puedo**

**Claro que si, es fácil, solo debes decir," Carlisle, luego de dar a luz, ¿me puedes convertir?" El estará encantado**

**Pero yo no. Mi vida iba a ser libre y corta, pero feliz. Si me convierto seré una mujer eterna, hermosa, como Rose, pero sin vida… tu morirás… y quedare sola… **

**Yo no moriré si tú no lo haces. Si tu mueres ahora, en el parto, yo me moriré contigo, tú estas echa para mí… yo estoy echo para ti. Somos una sola persona, nos amamos como nadie lo a echo, no dejes que este amor se acabe de un día para otro.**

**Seth, no me lo pongas tan difícil.**

**Solo te digo lo que siento. Mi corazón siempre estuvo solo y oscuro… tu fuiste la luz que lo ilumino, le diste un nuevo motivo para latir, mi corazón esta sincronizado con el tuyo, latimos al mismo minuto, al mismo segundo… somos iguales, nos amamos, estamos imprimados.**

**Te amo Seth- murmure**

**Yo a ti, pero por favor no te dejes morir.**

**Perdóname- dije colocándome de pie, alejándome de Seth. **

**Me da miedo lastimarlo, pero es lo que realmente quiero. Vivir eternamente jamás estuvo en mis planes, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente, ahora que tengo esa oportunidad, no la tomare, no deseo convertirme en alguien así, yo tenia sueños, metas que cumplir, ahora, si es que me convirtiera en vampira jamás lo lograría. **

**El amor que le tenía a Seth no tiene límites, es más grande que el amor que siento por mi misma, ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? el amor era algo incomparable, algo eterno y que yo haría perdurar a través del tiempo, sin importarme si estoy muerta o viva.**

**Escuche la puerta cerrarse de golpe, retumbo toda la casa, los Cullen asomaron sus cabezas y me vieron a mi llorando. Nessie se acerco a mí y me abrazo.**

**Ness- dije entre sollozos**

**El entenderá tu decisión**

**No es la…**

**Si lo es, tu decidiste eso, por que tu lo piensas, nadie te va a obligar a llevar esta vida, nadie**

**No estoy segura…**

**Conviértete- dijo Emmett apareciendo**

**¿Por qué?- pregunte**

**Le destrozaras el corazón a Seth, incluso, ahora ya lo hiciste, el te ama, te cuida y siempre deseara lo mejor para ti, la vida de vampiro es tu futuro, por el que ambos lucharon y con la cual serán felices, muy felices.**

**No es tan fácil…**

**¿a que le tienes miedo?- pregunto Alice desde la otra habitación asomando su cabeza**

**¿yo?- dije, asintió con al cabeza- a que no me quieran… y volver a quedar sola**

**¿sola?- quiso saber Edward apareciendo- jamás lo estarás, somos la familia Cullen, de vampiros, eternos, nunca moriremos**

**No estoy segura- dije sentándome en el sofá, con mi estomago, acariciándolo con mi mano derecha**

**Cada niño aquí será un milagro, el tuya no será la excepción, todos te queremos, sobretodo Seth…- dijo Bella ¿en que momento había llegado?**

**Seth…- murmure**

**Tranquila, el te ama.**

**No me preocupa eso, ¿Dónde esta?**

**No lo puedo saber…**

**Voy a buscarlo- dije colocándome de pie **

**No te lo recomiendo- dijo Emmett- tienes una barriga demasiado grande como para que salgas a caminar…**

**No me importa, yo quiero saber que esta bien**

**Tranquila- escuche su dulce voz que venía hacia mí, con los ojos rojos.- si decides que terminara tu vida luego de dar a luz, apoyare tu decisión…**

**¿Quién dijo que terminara con su vida?- dijo Alice**

**Te vas a… - corrió a abrazarme, sin importarle mi estomago- te amo- susurro en mi oído.**

**Yo también, pero… me sueltas, duele un poco el estomago.**

**Perdóname- dijo sentándome en el sofá, el se centro junto a mi y me abrazo.**

**Te ves sexy embarazada- agrego. Me sonroje y le bese la mejilla.**

**Tú te ves fascinante como lobo…**

**Soy tu lobo.**

**Que cursi- comento Nessie alejándose de nosotros, caminando hacia la otra habitación**

**No le hagas caso- me dijo Seth- ella tiene a Jacob, pero yo soy mucho mejor**

**Lo se- lo bese con ternura, pero algo nos interrumpió.**

**Sentí un fuerte tirón en el estomago, me retorcí y trate de respirar hondo, nada funcionaba, mi bebe me había roto otro hueso, este si que dolió. Se me revolvió todo en el estomago, hasta que no aguante mas y tuve que vomitar en una cubeta que Rose me había dejado en caso de emergencia… Sangre, eso era lo que estaba vomitando. ¿Qué ocurría en mi? Comenzó a perder la conciencia, solo oía sonidos lejanos…**

**¡Mierda!- mascullo Seth tomándome en brazos- Emmett, es el momento**

**Carlisle- escuche a Emmett**

**Tranquila- me comenzó Rosalie**

**Todo pasara luego de uno minutos- me alentó Bella**

**Respira profundo y lucha para que tu corazón no se detenga…- me rogo Seth dejándome en una superficie plana- recuerda que te amo… **

**Desde ese momento solo tengo ilusiones vagas, las cuales no son si son reales. Duele todo el cuerpo, sientes como se contrae y se suelta de momento, este dolor era realmente fuerte. Lo único que me reconforto fue la risa de niños… ¿niños?, cuantos bebes había dado a luz?**


	13. capitulo 12

12 capitulo

Emmett pov

* * *

**Stephanie comenzó a vomitar sin parar, sangre, todo era sangre. Seth la tomo en brazos y me dijo que había llegado el momento. Seria padre, pro fin seria padre, le agradecería eternamente a Fanny la gran posibilidad de tener y criar a dos bebes.**

**Carlisle- grite asustado**

**Voy- escuche a mi padre, en cuanto voltee, ya estaba a mi lado- hijo, Seth, deben llevarla a la habitación preparada, rápido, no perdamos mas tiempo**

**Tranquila- dijo Rose mientras llevaban a Fanny a la pieza**

**Todo pasara luego de uno minutos- la alentó Bella**

**Respira profundo y lucha para que tu corazón no se detenga…- rogo Seth dejándola sobre la cama- recuerda que te amo… **

**Emmett, debes sostener al bebe en cuanto te lo entregue- me dijo Carlisle**

**Si- dije algo inseguro**

**No debes flaquera, por favor, no**

**Claro, claro.**

**Carlisle le hizo un incisión en el estomago a Fanny, este era el momento, el gran instante que había deseado vivir hace muchos años y que por fin se hacia realidad. Ignore el olor de la sangre, no me afectaba tanto, tenia mi mente ocupada en otras cosas… mi bebe.**

**Toma-. Dijo Carlisle entregándome a un pequeño**

**Era hermoso, de piel pálida y ojos profundamente celeste, igual a su madre, el cabello, debido a su rápido crecimiento, era de un color negro opaco y cubría sus orejas con pequeños rizos, muy pequeños. Su nariz era perfecta, claro, para lo ojos de un padre todos sus bebes eran hermosos, pero este salía de mis expectativas.**

**Se parase a ti- murmuro Rosalie mirándome**

**No, debe ser mas bonito- bromeo Fanny entre sollozos- quiero verlo**

**Stephanie- dijo Carlisle- prepárate, vas a tener a 3 bebes**

**¿Qué?**

**Emmett, entrégaselo a Rose- me dijo mi padre- Seth, tu también debes ayudar.**

**Deje el bebe en los brazos de mi esposa, no acercamos sin pensarlo, yo estaba al lado derecho y Seth al izquierdo, ambos esperando a los bebes… 3, serian 3… mis hermosos tesoros, la luz de mi vida… mi amor… **

**Carlisle deposito otro bebe en mis brazos, esta vez era una niña… hermosa niña, tenia el cabello claro, igual que Rose, los ojos negros, como Seth y la nariz de su madre. El cabello caía liso por su lado, ella juagaba con el, era preciosa, mi adoración.**

**Ahora debemos convertirla…- dijo Seth haciéndole cariño al tercero de mis bebes**

**Usaremos el método de Edward, Fanny- dijo acercándosele- esto dolerá un poco, serás fuerte**

**Debo serlo- murmuro en un hilo de voz- pro mis bebes y por mi nueva familia.**

**Seth- lo llame contento- puedo ver a mi hijo…**

**Claro Em, tu eres el padre- sonrió, el era un buen amigo.**

**Deje a mi pequeña princesa en los brazos de Nessie y luego me acerque a Seth, deposito a mi otra pequeña en mis brazos, la bebe tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, pero no me hizo daño…**

**Hola pequeña- murmure colocando mi dedo sobre su pequeña nariz. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **

**Tenía el cabello negro completo, ondulado y unos llamativos ojos verdes, como en mi vida humana. Era pequeña y frágil, además quería estar en los brazos de Seth, se escaba de los míos. No era que no me quisiera, sino que reconocía Seth como su padre, no a mí, donde mi amigo la había tomado en brazos la primera vez… luego me querrá más.**

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lanzo un grito ahogado Fanny antes de caer en un profundo silencio que duraría tres días.**

**Mi hijo se llama Jackson Matt, una de mis hijas, la del cabello claro se llamaría Quinn Ashley y mi otra hija tendría de nombre Emma Antonia, todas Cullen Scott. En estos tres días Jack se mostro como una persona alejada de los demás, independiente y muy inteligente. Quinn era tierna y dulce, siempre estaba en compañía de Alice, con quien tenia unos lazos muy fuertes. Emma estaba en mis brazos y en los de Seth, se turnaba par complacernos a los dos, era una niña que apoyaba a los demás y daba lo que tenia para consentir a los demás. Eso me quedo muy claro el día en que estaban los 3 niños comiendo y a Jack se le había acabado su vaso de sangre, ya que Carlisle eso les estaba dando, y Emma le entrego el suyo, además eso era un indicio de que a mi pequeña no le gustaba la sangre, ya que siempre dejaba el vaso hasta la mitad, no así sus hermanos, en cambio cuando le dábamos comida de humanos ella era la única que se lo devoraba todo, sus hermanos apenas lo probaban,**

**Fanny esta por despertar- me aviso Alice. **

**Los 3 bebes levantaron sus cabezas y sonrieron.**

**Si, es su madre, en poco tiempo estará aquí con ustedes.- dije**

**Subí corriendo las escañeras, Alice me seguía, entre a la habitación y me fije que todos estaban ahí, Seth, tenia la mano de Fanny mano tomada y mis hermanos sonreían, mirándola expectante. **

**Me coloque al lado de Rose, quien de inmediato me abrazos y me beso la mejilla.**

**Seth- dijo Carlisle, que estaba la lado de Fanny- creo que deberías irte**

**No…**

**Es mas seguro, Fanny solo despertara ansiando sangre...**

**No me importa**

**Solo serán unos minutos**

**Vete Seth- dije**

**Adiós amor- dijo besando la frente de Fanny y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.**

**3… 2… 1… despertó.- dijo Alice**

**En efecto, Stephanie abría los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Nos miro a todos detenidamente, tenía los ojos completamente rojos, como yo en mi momento, deseando sangre más que nada en el mundo. De seguro eso seria lo primero que dirá al pronunciar una palabra… pero me equivoque.**

**Seth- murmuro buscando su mirada**

**Le dijimos que lo mas conveniente seria mantenerlo alejado hasta que no hicieras tu primera caza…- dijo Esme**

**Quiero verlo, a el y a mis hijos… 3 hijos- y sonrió con dulzura.**

**Una se llama Quinn- aclare- la otra Emma y el último Jackson Matt… **

**Lo usaste- dijo contenta-gracias.**

**Sus ojos comenzaron a brilla y a mirar hacia la puerta, seguí su mirada y encontré a Jack sonriente, gateando.**

**Mami- dijo feliz, esa había sido su primara palabra, y solo a 3 días de nacer**

**Jackson- susurro Fanny colocándose de pie.**

**¿Qué estaba pensando?, sangre. Di un paso involuntario, al sonido Fanny clavo sus ojos en mí.**

**No seria capaz- dijo asustada**

**De todas maneras- me apoyo Edward, el te quiere a ti, pero aun no te puedes acercar, lo lamento. **

**Alice- dijo Carlisle- llévate a Jack abajo.**

**No- comenzó a llorar el niño- yo quiero a mi mama…**

**Hijo- dijo Fanny- luego estaré contigo, a tu lado, por favor ve con Alice.**

**Mami, te amo. Por eso te digo que no vayas al lado sur del bosque, vienen los lobitos, papa Emmett lo sabe- me miro- papa Seth también, el los trajo a todos. El te ama. Solo quiere estar a tu lado, y si necesita venir con los demás lobitos lo hará. - dijo y salió gateando solo de la habitación.**

**Es sorprendente es niño- dije- ¿Cómo hizo eso? **

**Ese pequeño se puede comunicar con los lobos a través del pensamiento- aclaro Edward**

**Es mi hijo- dijo Stephanie orgullosa**

**Lo se- y sonreí.**

**Esta aventura me a dejado una gran recompensa… 3 hermosos bebes, un muy buen amigo, además de una nueva hermana para cuidar y proteger…**

**

* * *

**

Hola ! Espero les haya gustado es la historia de mi amiga Catty black

el epilogo lo subire lo mas pronto posible !

Besoss

Marxee


End file.
